Battery compartments and electronically driven dispensers for hygiene articles are known. For example, battery compartments where you put the batteries into a cavity having a spring on one side that has to be pushed back in order for the battery to fit into the cavity. Here, a person may find it hard to load the batteries in the battery compartment due to the spring action having to be overcome by hand force of the user. Furthermore, a person having bad eyesight may find it hard to understand what end of the battery should be positioned where, since this is normally marked with a readable plus and minus sign in the compartment. It is also common that batteries that are connected in series are loaded with every second battery oriented with its plus pole opposite its neighbor battery. This further increases the level of difficulty for loading the batteries. Yet furthermore, a dispenser for hygiene articles needs to be formed such that the handling of the hygiene articles are separate from handling of the machinery driving the dispenser in order to allow maximum hygiene of the articles.
Hence, there is a need for a battery compartment, an electronically driven dispensing unit and a dispenser that is simple and hygienic to use.